


Bunny

by EarlySunsetsOverEmoville (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Breadbin Urine is a Shit, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Finished at 4 am on a School Day, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a Slut for Pretty Odd!Ryan, M/M, Okay Shit There's Lots of Sin, Ryan is Obviously a Bottom, Spanking, This Is Gay as Fuck, Vibrators, bottom!Ryan, kinda cute?, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EarlySunsetsOverEmoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross had been dating for exactly one month before they decided to have sex. They had also been dating for exactly two months when Brendon fell upon something important about Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty Odd!Ryan and Death of a Bachelor!Brendon
> 
> I'll leave you to read my sins :^))

Ryan was finishing up grading papers and Brendon was searching for his tie when he stumbled across a pink object in Ryan's backpack. He crouched down and looked inside. Brendon came across the cute, blank face of a pink stuffed bunny. He had accidentally looked into the eyes of the soulless monster, its pupils twinkling in the morning sun. He frowned. Why was Ryan keeping it a secret? Who had given this fluffy monstrosity to his boyfriend?

Brendon stood up and just as he raised his eyes, they landed directly on the man that he was searching for. Brendon smirked. "Ah, hello my beautiful lover." He gave a dashing smile to Ryan. "Care to explain who exactly gave you the pink bunny?" The younger gulped, a sound that seemed to be surprisingly loud in the dead, silent room. 

Brendon roughly pushed Ryan against the door, his back making a sound of collision. "Answer. Are you fucking cheating on me?" His voice was harsh and cold, but Brendon did not believe in the words that he spoke. He knew that the other never would. He enjoyed toying with his boyfriend just as much as Ryan enjoyed being toyed with (no pun intended).

Ryan stared with big, brown eyes at Brendon, his breaths irregular and quick. "Fuck, I don't- The bunny's mine. I'm not cheating. I love you, Da-" His eyes opened wide in shock as he stopped himself from speaking any more. 

Brendon smiled slyly. He hadn't expected this from Ryan. "Say it. Say it or I'll make you fucking sorry that you ever spoke." He whispered into the other's ear, making them shudder.

"I... I love you, Daddy." Ryan immediately stared at the ground, ashamed that he'd uttered the word. Brendon lifted the younger's chin and gazed into his eyes. "Bed, now." Brendon commanded. Ryan complied. He knew what was coming. It happened every time he was bad and broke the rules. He didn't like displeasing Brendon. Not purposefully, at least. 

Ryan undressed himself, listening as the other man rifled around for his desired weapon of punishment. "Lift your ass, baby boy." Ryan blushed at the name. Brendon's never called him that before.

A sudden moan slipped out of his lips when he felt Brendon's finger enter inside. Ryan was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be getting chastised? However, all thoughts left his mind when the older inserted another digit and the fingers hit his prostate. "Fuck." Ryan grunted out. 

"Hush now." Brendon whispered, working another finger inside to loosen Ryan. After a few minutes and many brushes of the prostate, Brendon pulled his fingers out, deciding that Ryan was lax enough. He placed a gentle kiss to the younger's neck. "Breathe, babe." Brendon reminded.

Ryan took a deep breath and tensed up as he felt an object enter him. It wasn't Brendon's cock, just a dildo. He didn't know what the other was up to, but it was definitely no good. Brendon ordered Ryan to stand up, and he obediently did as such. The older took the younger into his arms, before placing a light kiss to their temple.

"You're going to keep that in your ass for the whole school day, got it?" Ryan nodded in reply. "Oh, I forgot," Brendon reached for the cock ring on the dresser and slid it down Ryan's dick, "You'll be wearing this, too." 

When the couple entered the college that they taught at, Brendon reached for the remote in his pocket, and turned it on. Ryan's face was that of surprise. Brendon had bought a vibrator. It was a silent one, too. The older smiled. "Be a good boy for Daddy, okay?" Shocked, Ryan muttered a quiet, "I hate you." Brendon raised an eyebrow. "Just for that, baby boy, I'll have to punish you later." He forcefully kissed the other before leaving. 

Ryan struggled through his classes. After each period, Brendon would turn the setting for the vibrator higher. Teaching became a hard task and on several occasions, Ryan's voice would crack and he'd have to mask it with a cough. When the school day was over, Ryan was absolutely spent. The instant Brendon saw him, he lifted Ryan off his feet and carried him to his car. On the drive home, Ryan squirmed and whimpered. 

Once again carrying the younger adult, Brendon carefully set Ryan down onto their bed. He removed his clothes, and of the twelve settings, Brendon finally set the vibrator to its highest one. He completely rid the other of clothing, and watched as Ryan sat with knees underneath, letting the vibrator penetrate deeper inside. His mouth opened as he let out little gasps of pleasure. 

It wasn't long before Brendon stopped the show and decided to give Ryan his punishment. The younger grabbed the head board, releasing a whine after Brendon took out the vibrator. "You know how much Daddy loves your pretty little ass, don't you, baby boy?" Ryan nodded. "Do you also know how much I love it when your pretty little ass is red?" Ryan shook his head. "Count to fifteen for me, alright?" Ryan nodded again.

"One." Ryan counted after a slap to the ass. "Two!" Ryan yelled out of surprise. "Fuck, three!" It felt that Brendon hits seemed to be getting rough. "F- four!" Ryan cried after an especially hard hit. Although it hurt, Ryan's cock became extremely aroused. It's safe to say he was a bit of a masochist. The rest of the punishment was taken out in quick secession. By the end of it, Ryan was in tears. Brendon wiped away the streams of liquid that ran down the younger's face, kissing Ryan's lips afterwards. 

"You want me to fuck you, baby boy?" Ryan nodded. "Do you want me to take the pain away?" Ryan answered with a quiet, "Yes, please." Brendon left the bed to retrieve lube, also removing his boxers in the process.

"Do you need me to loosen you up?" Ryan shook his head. "No I'm fine. Thank you, Daddy." Brendon gave a warm smile to the other.

Pouring a fair amount of lube, Brendon wrapped a hand around his dick, slicking it up with the warming liquid. Ryan was splayed out on the bed, looking as beautiful as ever. As he went to get up, the older stopped him. "No, lie on your back, baby boy. I want to see you when you cum." 

Brendon lowered himself onto the mattress, getting on his knees. It didn't take very much to get himself inside the other. After all, Ryan did have a vibrator in his ass for the entire day. The younger's legs wrapped around Brendon's frame. The older began to thrust into Ryan, slow at first, but once the younger was eased into it, Brendon began to pick up the pace, with Ryan moaning beneath him.

A few minutes later, Brendon repositioned Ryan so that the younger man's legs rested upon his shoulders. He rammed deep inside Ryan, hoping to find his special spot. Sure enough, with his third thrust, a strangled moan exited Ryan's mouth. "There?" Ryan quickly nodded, not wanting to waste any time.

Brendon pushed into the other over and over, his thrusts soon becoming more violent and quick. Ryan spoke obscenities and words of love whilst the older pounded into him. His chest heaved as he felt himself nearing his climax. Brendon watched as his baby boy let out small whimpers, eyes clenched shut and mouth forming an 'o' shape.

He loved seeing Ryan like this. Ryan Ross belonged to him and him only. No one else would ever see him in such an intimate way. Although the younger looked like a mess, Brendon thought he looked perfect. He was so vulnerable, so beautiful, so fucking fragile. Brendon was lovestruck. 

"Da- Daddy, please. It h- hurts. I need- I need to cum." Ryan was fucking whining and Brendon knew he couldn't handle it anymore. He removed the cock ring off of Ryan, and without any delay, the younger immediately orgasmed. A drawn out moan left Ryan's lips as he entered a world of ecstacy. 

The look of bliss plastered on Ryan's face was all that Brendon needed before he released himself into Ryan. The younger let out a gasp as he felt the warm cum spill inside him. He whimpered after Brendon removed his cock, leaving him feeling empty. 

Brendon opened his eyes and saw that Ryan's cum had splattered onto the man's stomach. He bent down and licked it up, small strokes up and down Ryan's body. The younger blushed in embarrassment. 

Ryan crawled underneath the blanket and smiled when Brendon joined him. Brendon softly kissed the younger man, Ryan melting under his touch. "You did so well today. I love you, baby boy." Brendon quietly whispered. "I love you too, Daddy." Ryan said before yawning. 

Brendon cuddled Ryan and the couple soon fell asleep, worn out and tired from the events of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two late nights to write ahhh  
> Well, I hope you sinners enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated as hell
> 
> Take care of yourselves, my lovelies.


End file.
